


What's the worst that could happen?

by Pepperonyforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Claire Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, F/F, F/M, Hollywood, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, Los Angeles, M/M, Past Castiel/Amelia Novak, Romance, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperonyforever/pseuds/Pepperonyforever
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are both at the peak of their acting careers. While Castiel is the favourite of all the movie critics for his outsanding perfomances in critically-acclaimed movies, Dean is America's favourite due to him being the latest addition to the ever-growing marvel franchise.These two have three things in common : They both worked in the same movie 15 years ago, at the start of their careers. Both are looking to work in a genre of movie they have never tried before and both are single parents. They both get leading roles in a film that has a script with real potential in it.Now, They both have a chance at starting anew. Will they? Or will they lose the fight against the demons that hold them back from getting their happily ever afterWhat's the worst that could happen, right?
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, castiel & dean winchester & jack kline & claire novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Start of something new : Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> Tags will be added as the story progresses.

It was about 7am in the morning when Castiel's eyes flew open due to the monstrous sound of his iphone's alarm. He regretted choosing that particular alarm sound almost every morning, but then again, had he chosen any other softer alarm and he wouldn't be able to wake up and he did not have the luxury to sleep through his alarm. Especially not today. He had a lot on his plate, after all. See, it was the start of school year. Now, to a lot of people that didn't mean anything but someone with a teenage daughter would understand the significance of it. 

He got out of bed with a groan. He was 35, and yet sometimes he felt like he had already crossed 50. He tried to resist looking at the other side of the bed but just like waking up at 6am, glancing at the other side of his bed had become a habit for him too. He wasn't expecting someone there but the sadness that came with seeing it empty was still a surprise to him. It had been two years since the death of his wife, Amelia Novak. He still missed her terribly, but this sadness that came along with looking at the that empty side of the bed was more than that. It was like an ache. An ache for a companion, a significant other with whom he could talk about things that he could never discuss with Claire, His daughter.

Don't get him wrong. It wasn't that he was lonely. He had an amazing daughter that never failed to surprise him with her bold and caring nature. He had siblings that always had his back. He had friends that he considered family. Many people didn't even get to have this. So, if anything he should consider himself lucky and he did, he really did. But, times like this, when he was alone in his room and pondering over things, his thoughts tended to wander.

He shook his head to get rid of these sad thoughts and started thinking about the ahead of him. It was not a very hectic one. The only big thing in his agenda that day was that, he had to drive his daughter to her new school as he had recently moved from New York to LA. Boy, Claire was not happy with that decision but after two years being surrounded with memories that had been made by a family of three, the family of two couldn't really fit into that house which was a home only because of Amelia. Almost everything is that house was associated with Amelia, and Cas & Claire both knew it. Even if Claire didn't want to admit it to herself or her father.

After dropping her at her school, he had a whole day where all he had to do was look over scripts sent by his agent, Balthazar. He had specifically asked for scripts that were a little different from his usual choices. He was looking forward to his comeback on a movie set as the last one he did was a year ago. He had worked after Amelia had died but those were only movies he had already made a commitment to beforehand. After finishing all those projects, he had taken a sabbatical from acting so that he and his daughter could grieve the loss of his beloved wife out of the public eye . And while it was a good idea, he had missed the hustle and bustle of a movie set. Acting was like therapy for him. He could let go of his emotions and don the mask of a completely different person and live through them, even if just for a few hours. 

He was looking forward to what kind of scripts had Balthazar acquired. Truth be told, he had been a little terrified that he would be old news in Hollywood by now and no one would want to sign him. But , apparently, the public loved him enough for him to still be offered roles. He had seen all sorts of headlines in the past year regarding his disappearance , like " Has Ca Novak quit acting?" or " Why is Cas Novak hiding ?". It didn't bother him though. He was content with the knowledge that the paparazzi had no idea where he was and they weren't hounding him & his daughter. Thank God for small mercies.

The last film he had done was not a happy one ( He was dead halfway through the movie ). So, he was looking forward to doing something light-hearted with a happy ending. He looked at it as giving back to his loyal friends who had stayed by his side, to whom he owed his 15 years long successful career. Now only if he could find something that piqued his interest.

While all these thoughts were going through his mind, he had gotten out of his bed and just as he was about to take a step towards his washroom, he tripped and fell on the wooden floor, face first. He had tripped over one of the the boxes that he hadn't had the chance to unpack yet. He remembered going through them last night and finding his wedding album. He had spent about half an hour looking at his and his wife's happy faces after which any will to unpack and flown out the window and all he had wanted to do was escape depressive thoughts by going to bed. Falling asleep wasn't a problem because of the exhaustion he was facing due to the whole setting up the house thing.

Anyhow, after getting up from the floor, he kicked aside the box and was on his way to the washroom when he heard the boisterous laughter of his elder brother and the unmistakable sound of his daughter cursing. He hadn't even known Gabriel was coming and the fact that Claire was up without Cas having to drag her out of bed was a minor miracle in itself. 

While moving to LA was a good choice as it gave them a change of scenery and bought him closer to all of his siblings, the downside of it was Claire and Gabriel meeting each other on a daily basis. And with Gabriel's brain and Claire's love of pranks. the team up of theses two was never a good idea. When Gabe came to NYC, they would wreck havoc together, and that was when they were with each other for a few days. Here, they could meet each other every day. Oh God, he should have taken this into account before moving to this city. 

Nevertheless, Nothing could be done now other than being prepared for every kind of prank known to mankind. With those two, his life could never be boring. LA is going to be interesting. With these thoughts in his mind, Cas started to begin getting ready for the day.


	2. Start of something new : Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So, I wanted to get the introduction of Cas and dean over with.
> 
> You had CAS, now you get Dean.
> 
> The updates after this will be once a week.
> 
> Probably on Sundays
> 
> Lots of love,

While Castiel Novak was getting ready for a lazy day filled with reading scripts and spending time with his elder brother and daughter, somewhere in New York, Dean Winchester’s sleep was getting disturbed by the mid-morning sunlight which was streaming in from the Seven-star hotel’s windows as he had forgotten to shut of the blinds the night before.

If it was 2013, the cause of his late morning awakening would be his partying lifestyle, which consisted of alcohol, clubs, one-night stands and getting into his hotel room as the sun rose. But, things had changed drastically since then. 

However, it is 2020 and the reason he wasn’t up and around was because the day before had been the premiere of the second instalment of his solo marvel movies, Captain America and while he loved the seeing the reaction of people who came to enjoy it, attending these kinds of events still wore him out, especially when he was supposed to be the main attraction. 

People came up to him to say congrats on a job well done but all he could think about was his LA home where his son was waiting for him to get back so that they could spend their last few hours together, after which Kelly would come to pick him up and they would only be able to meet every alternate weekend, which is how it usually worked throughout the year.

Jack had spent the entire summer with Dean as Kelly was busy with something or the other. Dean wasn’t paying attention when Kelly was explaining why she couldn’t bring Jack along with her on her trip to Paris and truthfully, he didn’t give a shit. All he could think about was getting to spend the entire summer with his son.

And they had. Dean had tried to keep his commitments to public appearances bear minimum. He had finished the press tour for the marvel movie beforehand and had only left his son a few times for work-related stuff, and Jack hadn’t really been upset about his dad being away as it had given him a chance to spend some more time with his Uncle Sam and Aunt Jo. 

But, he couldn’t avoid the premiere of his own film. So, there he was in NYC, on the day the schools reopened. Jack had to miss the first day of school because Kelly was flying back that day itself, in the evening. Dean would just be in time to see his son off.

Oh, which reminded him to check his phone, in order to figure out if he had enough time for a shower or was he in a serious need to rush through checkout. It was 9am and his flight was scheduled to leave at 10.30 am. 

It was manageable as Dean had checked into a hotel which was relatively closer to the airport. But, still Dean didn’t want to take any chances and he got out of bed with a groan and splitting headache, to go and freshen up instead of a long, hot shower he so desperately desire. He took of the tuxedo he hadn’t bothered to last night as he was so tired, he had stumbled into the room and had headed straight for the king-sized bed that was there in the middle of the suite.

Now, he took of the suit and dressed into a pair of worn-down jeans and a black t-shirt as it was still relatively hot. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. The most he did to look presentable was comb his hair as it wouldn’t do good if he went out looking like he hadn’t slept the entire night. The paparazzi would have a field day

He rushed through checkout, perks of being famous. It was not very early in the morning but the lobby was almost bare and thankfully, no one tried to stop him for photographs and autographs. He honestly loved his fans, but he really wasn’t in the mood to entertain them. He was sleepy and maybe a little hungover.

Even though he wasn’t the same Dean Winchester as 7 years ago, he still couldn’t resist sometimes. Especially, when his moose of a brother wasn’t there to make his patented bitch face that came along whenever Dean ordered more than two glasses of Whiskey.

And, truth be told, it wasn’t worth the hassle of listening to one of his brother’s lecture over how he should be more responsible now that he is a dad and on and on. Dean knew why Sam made a big deal out of it. Their own father was an alcoholic and the only reason he hadn’t managed to screw both of them up was because they had each other and later their foster parents, Bobby singer and Ellen Harvelle had taken them away from John Winchester.

When Jack Winchester had been born, both Dean and Sam had pledged that they won’t ever let Jack suffer the way they had to at he hands of John before Bobby and Ellen came along . And since then Sam had taken it upon himself to keep his brother in line, even when he knew that his older brother, the guy that raised him, would never screw over his own son just for a few hours of enjoyment.

And while it should annoy Dean and it did, it also made him feel secure in the knowledge that there were people looking out for him and his son and if he ever did screw up , there were people there to bring him back in line and set him straight. He felt warm in the knowledge that he finally had a family he could completely rely on. With these thoughts in his mind, he exited the lobby of the hotel and got into the car parked in front of it.

‘I am going home’, was the only thought in his mind as he climbed into the black sedan and settled for a short drive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic. Please be gentle. Comments and kudos are most appreciated. Would love to read your thoughts over this. I Hope you like it enough to stay tuned for more. Suggestions are always welcomed.
> 
> I thought I would introduce both Cas and Dean in this chapter. But I think I would like to keep that for the next one.
> 
> It will be something to string you along.
> 
> Lots of love.


End file.
